This Wiki's Chat Rules
This Wiki's Chat Rules: (By Were-Beast 16) Most of the normal rules apply, other than a few that I will explain, and this goes for everyone. Language: Minor swearing is tolerated unless it is continued frequently. You will get three warnings, if you do it past those three warnings, you will be banned from chat for a day. This will happen almost always, unless you are doing it more frequently, then the punishment/ban will be longer and more severe. This goes for major swear words (such as the f word,) which with only have one warning. Also, any form of swearing is not allowed if you are using the words against someone, that will only consist of one warning, doing it again will get you banned for three days from chat. (And an apology to the person you were swearing at.) Though swearing is not the only thing, rude words and name calling is not allowed. There is no set amount of warnings for this, it just depends on how many the Chat Moderator decides to give you. Conversation Subjects: Most conversations are allowed. Including subjects about religion and politics. Most chats do not allow this to prevent any fights or arguments, but I have decided to allow it as long as it is discussed in a civil manner. Violators of this rule will be banned from chat permanently until further notice. Roleplay is perfectly fine, in fact, I encourage it. Users: You are not allowed to be on chat as another user, pretending to be someone else, but if this is done, the violator will be banned from chat permanently until further notice by me or one of my Chat Moderators. This is a strict rule, but there is one exception:Sometimes there is a certain need to make another user, such as slowness, glitches, etc.please make sure to tell everyone so that they know who they are talking to: Do not just put it on your profile, though that would be still be encouraged. Chat Moderators: Chat Moderators are the users that I have hired to keep the chat in order, and to makes sure everyone is following the rules. Always follow what the Chat Moderators say, even though you may not want to listen. If you, however, notice a flaw in what a Chat Moderator is doing, such as: Not telling a user to stop doing something wrong, forcing a user to do something noticeably unnecessary, or not doing his or her job, please report it to me immediately. Also, if this happens, please make sure you know what Chat Moderator, and what user(s) were not following the rules. Conversation Content: This wiki was meant to be kid-friendly, so please keep it that way. I do not want people to be turned away because of the word choices that people use, also, there may be something that could strongly offend someone, so keep your descriptions to a medium level. Inappropriate behavior and topics is also strictly prohibited. Reporting Content: Okay, yes, sometimes people make mistakes even Chat Moderators do. But please report anything that goes wrong, now, I do not mean report every time something bad happens, just if a Chat Moderator does not take care of something that clearly goes against the rules, or does something that he/she is not supposed to do them self. How To Apply: If you would like, you can apply for a job as a Chat Moderator, Administrator, Rollback, Bureaucrat, Content Moderator, Discussions Moderator, or another roll in my Wiki . All you have to do is leave a message on my Message Wall that says which roll you want to be, with this information: # Please tell if you have been banned before, if you have, tell me how many times, for what reasons, and what you were banned from. If you have over around four bans, I most likely will not except you, but please try anyway. # How long you have been on my Wiki: this is not really that important, but I want to know if you know at least a little bit about my book series so that you can fix information that is wrong. # Other Wikis you have joined. # How much experience you have in the job you are applying for. # If you have other jobs in other Wikis, I would like to know how much time you have on your hands for my Wiki. # Please make sure you know all the rules that apply to the job you want. Also, be prepared to be asked questions about certain things I need to find out about you. Category:This Wiki's Rules